Mission Gone Wrong
by TMNTLOVER2012
Summary: Raph and Leo are at it again, Donnie is so engulfed by the two that he doesnt even notice Mikey missing, that is until its to late, mission goes wrong when their little brother gets into something that he wasnt supposed to. *READ AND REVIEW* ALSO ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Reversed Aging

**Hello my fellow TMNT fans. I am new to this franchise and I decided to attempt a fan fic. Now I usually do book fan fictions but I kinda wanted to take a crack at this and see if im any good or not. Hopefully I am. **

**Please enjoy, and tell me what you think about this, maybe suggest more ideas for me? Or tell me this is just crap and I wont do anymore. ^^**

Chapter 1 : Reversed Aging

Leo gazed upon the building across the street. He crouched down on the rooftop where they stood. "This is stupid. We've been here for hours!" Raph whined. Leo rolled his eyes, not this again he groaned to himself. He looked over his shoulder, giving Raph a stern look though it really didnt help much.

"Raph its only a matter of time that the Kraang will do something. I have reliable in-tell." Donnie said in trimph.

"You mean April?" Raph smirked. Mikey let out chuckles as Donnie's green face grew pink. Leo sighed with irritation as he stood.

"Enough!" Leo hissed, Donnie and Mikey zipped their mouths quick but Raph only grew angry. Raph growled and walked up to Leo.

"Look nothings going to happen so lets just go home and-" Raph didnt get another word out when a loud explosion sounded from the building. Leo gave Raph a smirk along with a ' i dare you to continue' look. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. "Should of complained three hours ago."

Leo ignored that comment and made his way down. He glanced over to see his brothers following, He stopped in the ally way beside the building and turned to his three younger brothers. He gave them a stern look. "Okay, We will see what happened and-"

"Bust some heads?" Raph questioned with a sudden hype in his voice.

"Then see what they are up to-"

"And then kick some butt?" Raph's asked again.

Leo threw out an irritated sigh. "Yes Raph then kick some butt."

Raph smiled a big one though Leo kept his comments to himself for the time being. They silently moved up the fire escapes and onto the rooftop where they saw a skyline above. Leo pressed his palms against the window, Raph, Donnie and Mikey mimicked his lead. Leo widened his eyes when he saw a big metal machine. It seemed like a lasar blast, or something that you'd see in cartoons. Just like spacehero Leo shook his head at the thought and rolled his eyes to his thought.

"Wow its so beautiful" Donnie awed. Leo, Raph, and Mikey gave him a look. Donnie cleared his throat. "Scientifically speaking." He laughed nervously. He made no eye contact what so ever with his brothers.

"Well what does it do?" Mikey asked.

"We should find out!" Raph said as he was about to smash the glass but was stopped by Leo's hand. Raph growled.

"Hold on Raph! We need to be stealthy."

Donnie pulled out his small knife and made a circle, poping the glass out, he then reached the lock of the window and snapped it back, unlocking it. Mikey lifted it up, Raph slipped in then Donnie. Leo grabbed the window and let Mikey go first. Leo was the last to join his brothers.

"Okay, on my count...on three we will go-" Leo didnt even get the chance to make out numbers when Raph flew down having his sais out and ready. Donnie and Mikey followed. Leo sighed in anger. "Why do i even try. Seriously!" He muttered. He threw out his katanas and slashed the bot that was going for Mikey from behind. Mikey turned one he was done with the bot that was in front of him and smiled at Leo. "Thanks bro."

"No problem." Leo said and looked around to see the bots were all down. Raph and Don came to join the other two turtles. Leo looked at Raph with anger.

"What?" Raph asked.

"What happened to the plan?"

"Sorry i just wanted to bust some heads."

Leo clenched his katanas. "Look its fine you want to do that but you need to wait for my signal! This could have ended badly!"

"You worry to much, plus i dont follow orders."

"Yeah that shows. You need to stop just jumping in all the time and actually follow my orders!"

Raph growled and clenched his hands into fists.

"Uhhh guys..." Donnie voiced, though it didnt get through to the two eldest brothers, so he tried again. "Guys..." Still ignored. Donnie sighed and became irritated. He grabbed both ends of his brothers bandanas and pulled them apart. That had earned him cold looks from the both of them though he didnt really care at this point. "Would you two shell brains stop bickering like old ladies and look around."

Raph and Leo did, they noticed what Donnie realized a while ago.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked with wide eyes. Suddenly they all heard a big crash and saw a blinding flash from the machine near by. They flew back on their shells as a force smacked them down. When the blinding light vanished and the noise stopped the three brothers silently sat up and looked at one another. Raph was the first one up and moving towards the machine. "Mikey!" He called out. Mikey stumbled out from behind the machine and giggled. Raph, Leo, and Donnie widened their eyes as they looked down at their baby brother.

"That was fun! I wanna do it again!" Mikey fist pumped the air and laughed.

Donnie and Leo joined Raph. Leo stared at his 3 foot younger brother. "Did...he..."

"The machine must of reversed his age..." Donatello answered Leo's question.

"So how old do you think he is?" Raph asked.

"I say around 10 or so."

Mikey looked up at his big brothers in confusion. "Why are you guys so big all of a sudden?"

Leo widened his eyes to see his brother shrinking a bit more. "Donnie!? why is he shrinking like that!?"

"The machine must be reversing the aging process more and more...we need to get him to the lair so i can see how he is." Donnie urged.

"No way! I dont wanna go home!" Mikey protested and started to run off like a eight year old would. Raph groaned. "Great he's even more annoying." He eventually caught the orange masked turtle by the shell and heaved him over his shoulder. Ignoring Mikey's whining.

Leo placed his Katanas back in their sheaths and took Mikey from Raph. Gave a stern glare. "Why do you insist on being so rough with him?"

"Why do you insist on nagging! I was handling him the way we should handle an annoying eight year old!"

"Oh right violence solves everything!" Leo growled. Donnie snatched Mikey out of Leo's hands and placed him on the back of his shell. "Mikey we are going for a ride okay?" Donnie smiled kindly to his younger brother. Mikey smiled and hugged Donnie's neck. "Okay!"

Leo and Raph gave Donnie a shocked look, Donnie gave them a smug one. "You two really should work on your brother skills, and parenting skills or you will never get far with Mikey." He said before leaping up the poles and to the window. Raph growled before following his younger brother. Leo rolled his eyes and was the last one out.


	2. Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

Hi guys. I think I'd like to continue on with this story, I hope to not disappoint you guys.

Enjoy

Chapter 2: Hide and Seek

Donnie typed away at his computer. His brownish red eyes glued to the bright monitor.

"So Donnie how is he?" Leo asked, leaning his hip against Donnie's desk. Donnie let out a hard sigh and gazed up at his brother with a frown.

"His body isn't stable, neither is his mind. The longer he stays in his state the shorter time we have left to cure him, if we can cure him."

"What are you saying?" Leo asked giving his younger brother a confused look.

"If we don't do something fast the aging will speed up, meaning that Mikey will eventually be no more."

Leo's eyes widened. "No more? You don't mean…."

Donnie nodded mutedly before reverting his eyes back at his computer screen. "Mikey's life will be reversed, he will disappear as if he was never born."

"What!?" Raph gasped, he was entering the lair, Mikey behind him. Mikey luckily didn't hear a word that was just spoken, he rushed over to Donnie and Leo. His big blue eyes looked up at his eldest brother and a smile pasted on his face, it tore Leo apart just imagining his baby brother gone, as if he was never born. Mikey tugged on Leo's arm. "Leo im hungry." The smallest turtle frowned. Leo frowned as well but for different reasons. He should of kept a better watch on his youngest brother, he should have been watching Mikey instead of feuding with Raph.

Leo laid his hand on Mikey's head. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment before Leo spoke. "We will get some pizza okay?"

"Pizza?" Mikey cocked his head to the side.

All three of the older brothers paused with fear. Their brother knew what pizza was, well he did before this mess happened. Donnie moved out of his chair and beside Leo. "Mikey do you know what pizza is?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Leo saw and heard it in Donatello's voice. Donnie knew what he knew, Leo glanced up at Raph and saw that Raph knew as well. The orange clad turtle shook his head. "I want some worms and alge." He told.

Donnie, Leo and Raph all looked at each other then back at their little brother. Mikey frowned. "Why is everyone looking so sad?"

Silence covered the room, The older brothers were all thinking the same thing. If Mikey couldn't remember the taste of pizza, or even know what it is then he didn't know about their enemies, his brain reversed into a eight year old, when they were eight they thought nothing of pizza. There was no shredder or Kraang, only training, pranking, fighting, and just being little kids. Raph was the first to speak. His hand on Mikey's small head. "Come on Mikey, lets get you something to eat."

Mikey smiled up at Raph and jumped up and down with glee, carefree as ever. Though he was always that way. Once Mikey and Raph were gone Leo turned to Donnie. "How do we get him back?"

Donnie pinched his chin with his thumb and the side of his index finger. "Im not sure….." Donnie gazed at Leo. "Maybe if I could see how the machine works then just maybe I can forward the process, making Mikey go back to his normal age."

Leo nodded. "Then lets go."

Donnie followed Leo out of the lair and into the kitchen where the two brothers met Mikey, who was stuffing his face with food and Raph, who was reading his comic. Raph looked up from his reading to see his two brothers. "So whats up?" He asked.

"Donnie needs to see how the machine works" Leo explained.

"I can save him if I knew how it worked." Donnie added.

Raph smiled. "Then what are we waiting for! Lets do this-" He moved only a foot away from the table before Leo's hand was up, stopping him in his tracks. Raph gave his brother a confused look. Leo slung his hand to the side and spoke. "Donnie and I will go. You stay with Mikey."

Raph widened his eyes. "You are seriously not sticking me with babysitting are you!?"

Leo and Donnie grinned. Clearly amused. "Donnie's the smart one, and im the leader. So that leaves you to care for Mikey."

Raph growled. Mikey rushed up to his older brothers. "I wanna come!" he hugged Donnie's torso. "I wanna pleeeaaassseeee?"

Donnie sighed. Leo peeled Mikey off of Donnie and turned his baby brother towards him. He knelt down to meet Mikey's baby blue eyes. "Look Mikey you cant come on this trip."

"But Leoooo I don't wanna be stuck here!" Mikey whined but stopped when Leo sent a stern look at his brother.

"Michelangelo, you are in no means to leave this lair, you are safe here. Raph will watch you."

Mikey frowned, crossed his small arms and stopped his little foot. "Your mean."

Leo rolled his eyes, remembering how his little brother was at the ages of five to ten, when he didn't get his way he's throw a small fit. Donnie put a hand on Leo's shoulder, with a look from Donnie Leo got to his feet and moved out of Don's way. Donnie picked up his brother and sat Mikey on his lab table, a few feet away from his two older brothers. Donne looked at his little brother with a small smile and laid a hand on his head.

"Mikey….I need you to listen to me okay?" Donnie started, with a soft comforting voice he always used to reason with Mikey when they were younger. Mikey gazed at Donnie, no longer pouting. Right then Donnie knew he had his brother's full attention.

"Leo, and I need to some stuff-"

"But-"

Donnie silent his brother by putting his index finger onto his lips. "Mikey please….." Donnie started, he was about to lecture safety stuff to him when an idea popped into his head. A smile spread across his face. "Mikey….lets play a game."

"A game?" Mikey gasped with excitement. "What kind!"

Donnie knew how to handle his brother, after all he was the one who played with him the most. "Well your favorite of course…..hide and seek."

"Hide and seek!?" He shrieked. Donnie chuckled at the excited turtle. "But you gotta close your eyes, because your it."

Mikey did as he was instructed. Donnie grabbed Mikey's hands and covered his eyes. "Start counting now, no peeking or you wont get the reward at the end of the game."

That made Mikey more excited. Donnie let him down on the ground. He turned Mikey around to where his back was to his older brothers. The young turtle started counting. Donnie inched his way back to his older brothers. Donnie jerked his head towards the door to Leo, Leo followed and so did Raph. "Don't leave me here with him!" Raph growled.

Donnie shushed him in a stern fashion. "Just play hide and seek with him. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Why don't you watch him Leo, your better with kids."

Leo rolled his eyes. "That kid is Mikey, and last time I checked your good at handling Mikey." He laid a hand on Raph's shoulder, his eyes looking straight into those green ones. "Im counting on you Raph…keep Mikey safe. We will be back soon."

Raph sighed as he watched his brothers venture off out and disappear into the sewers.

"Ready or not here I come!" Mikey shrieked.

Raph slapped his face with a growl of irritation. _This is going to be the longest game of my life….._


	3. Chapter 3: Wait

Another chapter! Ideas are coming to me slowly. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 3: Wait!

Raph was still fuming over the fact that his two brothers left him behind in this stupid game he's been playing for over an hour now. He sighed while he walked through the sewers searching for his little brother. Raph was it. He always hated this game, it was just to boring. "I swear im going to kill Donnie for this." Raph grumbled. "Mikey!" He yelled, his voice booming off the walls making an echo sound. "Im gonna find you, you little shell brain."

Mikey who hid deep inside the tunnel that Raph passed many times giggled in a soft manner. "I bet Raphie." Mikey said to himself before running further into the tunnel, at the end he was met with a gap and another tunnel across from the one he was in. Mikey climbed down and rushed towards the hole of the other one. Once he was in he sprinted. "He'll never find me now!" Mikey chuckled before making a turn and into another tunnel. Soon the turtle fell short of breath. His memory was a big foggy, things seemed bigger to him now. His hands were smaller, so were his legs. He wondered what had happened to him. He was lost in thought when he heard a noise from the shadows. He was alone, in the dark sewers. He remembered that he was scared of the darkness. He slid down against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. He heard another noise, sounded like a call of some sort but it was to far away. Mikey looked around and saw that the area he was in looked unfamiliar, suddenly fear struck him. He was lost, in the dark with who knows what lurking in the shadows. "Raph?" He called out, he heard his voice croak with a little squeak. His voice was sounding off, sounded so young. "Raphie?" Mikey slowly eyed everything he could. He froze when he saw a tall dark figure making its way towards him. His eyes widened. "Raph?"

The figure stayed silent as it made its way towards him. Mikey found the will to get himself on his feet. He backed up a bit as the figure was closer, as the figure grew more closer Mikey spun and ran. "Raph!" He cried. He looked back to see the figure chasing him, he closed his eyes and ran faster, tears formed and fear consumed him. "Raph!" Mikey cried again but this time it was a scream as the figure slammed him onto the ground. The figure flipped Mikey over, Mikey's eyes opened to see a spooky shadow over him, he let out the loudest scream he could get out. "Raph!"

Raph widened his eyes at the sound of his name. "Mikey!" He yelled, he raced as fast as he could towards the shriek of his little brother, he came out of a tunnel and into a big open space, two tunnel holes on the far wall, sand covered the ground. Raph widened his eyes at the sight. His baby brother was held down by one of the foot soldiers. Raph didn't hesitate, he rushed towards the soldier and stabbed his sai into the man before kicking the soldier off and down to the ground. Raph put his sai up, glaring at the knocked out soldier. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my brother." He growled.

Raph turned to his baby brother, he kneeled beside him. His arms scooped up the sobbing turtle. His brother's arms clung to his neck, his body was shaking. Raph held him tight and rubbed his shell. "Hey buddy, its okay, its fine, Im here now."

"I was so scared Raphie." Mikey cried.

"I know, lets get you home." Raph said with a soft voice, he lifted Mikey up in his arms, cradling him close. Mikey buried his head in the crane of Raph's neck. Once they were back in the lair Raph tucked his now six year old brother into his bed. Mikey seemed to be more calm as he slept silently. Raph stood there for a moment before walking out, he closed the door quietly. He stood at the entrance of the lair that led out to the subway tracks. He pinched his chin in thought. Why was a foot here? And were they more? He questioned again and again before he became furious. "Maybe I could take a look around…" Raph mumbled to himself, he gave a look back at the lair. "He's sleeping…..so he'll be okay…." Raph told himself before walking off into the shadows that consumed the sewers.

Mikey awoke. He sat up and yawned. He looked around to see he was in a bed, a room, his room. He rubbed his head and left his safe warm bed. He clicked the door shut. "Raph!" He called out, no answer. Mikey frowned. Where could he be? He wondered around the lair and sighed when he found nothing from his older brother, his eyes drifted towards the entrance. A thought crossed Mikey's mind. Maybe he went off to search for that figure… That made Mikey rush out of the entrance and into the dark sewers, he didn't really get to far when he tripped, sitting up he looked down at the object that made him do a face plant, getting onto his knees he crawled over to it. His eyes widened. "Raph's sai? Mikey gasped as he held his brother's weapon in his hands. Mikey stared down for a moment before catching another sai in front of him. He stood up. "So now a little turtle has came out of hiding." A dark female voice said. Mikey turned to see a woman dressed in silver armor. Her smile was big and unkind, it scared Mikey a lot. Shaking in his shell he backed up from the woman. "What did you do to Raph?"

The woman's eyebrow arched up. "You mean the turtle I saw earlier? Oh I took care of him."

Mikey cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

The woman laughed. "Oh I am going to enjoy seeing you bleed and scream."

Mikey widened his eyes, he gulped. She killed Raph? He asked himself. He backed up a bit more, he held up the sai in his hand. He held it with shaking hands. "Stay away from me!" He warned. "I have my brother's sai, and I wont hesitate to use it!"

"Please, your little self wont be able to hit me."

"He wont be able to hit you, but I sure can!" A voice from behind Mikey bellowed. Mikey felt the sai he was holding in his hand vanish. He gasped when he saw his big brother at the scene, blocking the scary woman from him. Raph looked down at his little brother. "Mikey, I need you to do something for me!"

Mikey gazed up, ready to obey. "I need you to get Leo and Donnie, can you do that?"

Mikey nodded. "They are on the surface." Raph grunted as he held off Karai. "They're in a old abandon building, the windows are all shattered-" Raph paused remembering how young Mikey was and small. How dare he, he was about to send a six year old, his six year old brother up there.

"Right!" Mikey responded running off.

"Wait!" Raph cried out but it was to late, the tot was gone and he knew Karai wasn't going to just let him go. But Raph had to try, he turned to run after Mikey and the back of his brothers shell was the last thing he saw before darkness loomed over him.


	4. Chapter 4: Mikey's on a Mission

Hi guys. I sorta feel like writing right now, so heres another chapter up. Hope you enjoy ^^

Chapter 4: Mikey's on a Mission

Donatello scanned the machine, his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on the object and how it responded. "Donnie could you be a little bit more faster?" Leo urged while he was in a fighting stance ready to take on anyone who tries to mess with his brother.

"Im trying Leo, this technology isn't exactly modern." Donnie pressed some bottons here and there, trying to find anything that will get his little brother back to being a fifteen year old. Leo sighed, he surveyed the area with such intensity. He was ready for any bot to come at him.

Mikey rushed through the dark New York streets huffing, he looked around to see where he could find his brothers. Where could his brothers gone to? Mikey frowned when he came to a stop, trying to recover from his running marathon. He looked across the street to see a building, all the windows were broken, and sure enough it looked abandoned. Mikey gulped suddenly feeling scared, he backed up a bit, his shell against the wall behind him. Raph came into his mind, his big brother's face made the feeling vanish. Mikey smiled in confidence before rushing towards the building. He headed for a window before the fire escape in the ally way caught his eye. He thought for a moment then started his climbing. Once on the roof Mikey rushed over to the skyline. His palms pressed up against the glass. He gasped when he saw his brothers, he was so consumed in what his brothers were doing that he didn't even realize the window wasn't secured, it was slipping through, an inch moved before the panel of the skyline dropped making Mikey fall into the building. He flailed his arms about, wishing he was home in bed, wishing his brothers weren't here, praying to god he could save himself, God was on his side then, Mikey's hand grabbed onto a beam that spread across the large room, on each side of the beam were two poles, holding up the structure of the building. Mikey sighed in relief. He heaved himself up on the beam and clutched onto it for dear life. He glanced down, which was the biggest mistake of his life. Dizzyness consumed him for only a moment. He squeezed his eyes tight. He focused on his breathing. His eyes opened. "Focus on the task Mikey, Your big brother need you." Mikey told himself.

Mikey carefully scooted across the beam, focusing on the pole ahead, making sure he was focused. Fear will not get him this time. He was sure of that. Once he reached his destination Mikey stood up, hugging the pole, he looked down and then breathed in and out. His brother's smile came to mind right then. Mikey narrowed his eyes. He took off his belt that hugged his waist and wrapped it around the pole and himself. He took a deep breath before pushing off the beam, he held onto the pole the whole flight down, holding his breath so his screams will falter.

He was practically kissing the ground when he arrived. He stuck his belt back on and rushed over to his brother, Leo, though Leo who only saw a dark figure coming at him swung his katana blade, when he heard a small surprised yelp he held his katana at bay. Leo widened his eyes when he saw a small Michelangelo appear before him. Leo drew back his swords and stuck them in their sheaths. "Mikey!? I thought we told you to stay in the lair!"  
Donnie figured it out, how to get Mikey back, it was simple, he just got done writing what he needed down when he heard what Leo said. Donnie joined Leo. He looked down at his brother. "Mikey?"

Mikey felt tears forming as he knew he as in trouble, but this time he had a good reason, his dear brother…..His eyes shifted from the ground and up to Leo and Donnie's faces. He hugged Leo's waist. "Leo! It was terrible! Raph and I got ambushed by this scary lady!"  
Leo gave him a confused look then looked over at Donnie. Donnie shrugged and picked up Mikey. He sat Mikey in a chair near by. "What are you talking about?"

"I was attacked by this man in a black suit, he looked like a ninja, and there was a red symbol on the arm, Raph saved me, and I passed out but when I awoke Raph wasn't anywhere in our home so I went to go find him. I found his sais instead, A lady appeared out of no where and threatened to kill me, she almost had me when Raph popped out right in front of me, saving me. He told me to come and get you guys, now I don't know what to do!" Mikey whined at the last part, looking all worried. Donnie looked at Leo, he could tell Leo had the same inkling that Donnie had. Foot ninja. Karai. Shredder.

"First we need to go back to my lab and get Mikey back to being fifteen."

"Then search for Raph." Leo added.

"But Raph needs to come first!"

Donnie laid a hand on his baby brother's head. "Your life is about to disappear soon, Raph will understand."

Mikey frowned and hopped out of the chair and took his big brother's hand. They were about to head out when company showed.

"Get what they call intruders known as the turtles who are intruding!" Kraang ordered. Leo got in front of Donnie and Leo.

"Donnie grab Mikey and go!"

"But Leo!"

"Ill be right behind you!" Leo said as he took out his blades and blocked the shots from shooting at his brothers. "Go!"

Donnie didn't hesitate. He picked Mikey up and placed him on the back of his shell. He held onto his thighs as he made his way up to the skyline. Mikey held on tight, hugging Donnie's neck. He looked over his shoulder to see if his big brother was actually following or not, and to his relief he was. Leo hopped out and closed the panel of the skyline and huffed a breath. "That wasn't so hard." He turned to Donnie and Mikey. "Lets get this one here to his fifteen year old self so we can save hot head and call it a day."

Donnie chuckled. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5: Captured,Tortured,and Rescued

Hi guys,

Had an awesome weekend! Hope you guys did too, I cant wait for Sunday! New episode is coming on. Im so excited! I get to watch it with my boyfriend x3 okay okay enough with the intro lets get this going!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Captured, Tortured, and Rescued

Raph groaned as the buzzing noise got louder, his head pounding, his body burning with pain. His eyes slowly opened up, vision all blurry for a few moments. After blinking his vision came to, he gasped at where he was. In detention facility room. He sat up, bad idea though as a wave of nausea came upon him. He held the urge to puke. Raph stood wondering where he was. "Well I see your up." A female voice spoke behind the door, looking through the bars Raph saw his enemy, Karai.

"Well if it isn't Shredders pet." Raph spat. He went for his weapons but when he looked down at where his weapons would be placed he saw they were gone. He widened his eyes and glared at Karai. "Okay, where on earth are my weapons."

Karai smirked. "Now we wouldn't want you trying to cause an uproar, now do we?"

Raph growled. Karai laughed. "Make yourself at home turtle, you'll be here for quite a while."

Raph watched Karai disappear before kicking the edge of the bunk in anger. How could he be so careless. How could he have let Mikey go alone to the surface? When kraang are after them. Raph looked around for a way to escape, but there was no way out. Raph paced with a frown. Worry filled his body, his mind went haywire. Mikey could be a goner, and it'll be all his fault. Raph sat on the bunk and put his hands on his face. _I bet Leo could find some way out….._ Raph revealed his face, and sighed. "How could I have been so damn stupid." He heard his voice shaking. "Mikey….please be okay…." He whispered as he clutched the edge of the bunk.

"Now this might feel weird Mikey." Donnie warned as he placed the three year old in front of a replica of the machine that Donnie had built, it was the same but it was smaller. Mikey smiled and nodded. "Stay still okay?" Donnie said. Mikey nodded again. "Otay Donnie!"

Donnie couldn't help but to smile at his baby brother as those blue eyes were on him. He laid a hand on Mikey's head before moving onto the machine. He pressed in a code and then a button, the light beamed directly at Mikey. Leo and Donnie shielded their ears from the loud sound as their eyes kept closed from the bright light. About two minutes later the sound stopped along with the blinding light. The brothers gave their youngest brother a look. Donnie was stunned. He couldn't believe his replica actually worked. "Mikey!" Donnie called out and hugged his little brother. Leo followed Donnie's move. "Your back!"

Mikey blinked. Confused. He stared at his older brothers. "What was I doing? And why are you guys hugging me?"

Donnie and Leo backed up to look at Mikey. "You were hit with a age reversing machine." Leo explained.

"You went from being fifteen to eight, to six, then to three. Thank goodness we got you back to being your age, or we would of lost you." Donnie added.

Mikey nodded then he looked around. "Wheres Raph?"

Donnie and Leo looked at each other with frowning faces. "He's been captured Mikey. You don't remember?" Leo asked.

Mikey took a moment to recall what happened, small clips of memories flooded his mind. Karai and Raph were fighting, Raph was telling him to do something. He groaned in pain and held his head. Donnie hugged his shoulder. "Don't Mikey, Don't force yourself."

Mikey gazed up at Donnie with a frown. "Was it my fault?"

"Absolutely not Mikey." Leo said.

Donnie held Mikey's arm. "You need rest."

"But Raph-"

"We will find him Mikey…."

Mikey gazed at his older brother with a frown then looked down at the feet. He did feel tired. A bit more then usual. Donnie and Leo guided Mikey into the living room, there they laid him down. Leo placed a pillow under his youngest brothers head then laid a blanket on the sleepy turtle. He smiled as he watched Mikey's eyes slowly close and open. He kneeled down to his brother and laid his hand on top of the youngest head. "Rest now little brother. Its going to be all okay." He said in a calm low voice.

"My sons where have you been?" Master Splinter asked as Leo and Donnie entered the dojo after making sure Mikey was asleep. Master Splinter rose a brow. "Where is Raphael?"

Leo frowned. Then clutched his fist in anger. He was supposed to protect his hot headed brother, but he didn't, who knows what happened to him. "He got captured sensei." Donnie hugged his brothers shoulder and gave him a look that made Leo smile a bit. Leo could always count on Donnie to make him feel better when he got down.

Master Splinter stroked his beard as he watched his two sons. Where was his youngest? Was he captured as well? "Michelangelo? Where is he?"

"Resting. He had a hard day, he needs sleep. Sensei may you keep an eye on him?" Leo asked.

Master Splinter got to his feet and made his way to his sons. "Of course. Leonardo are you going after your brother?"

"Yes. We must."

"Of course. Please do be careful, and protect Raphael with your lives."

"Hai Sensei." Donnie and Leo chorused. Donnie headed on out, Leo followed after bowing to his father.

"How do we even know where he is?" Leo asked with a frown as he surveyed the city on top of a roof. Donnie held his T-phone.

"Well his phone is still on, so we can track him."

Relief over came Leo. _Thank goodness_. Leo thought. "Do you know where he is?"

"At a detention facility."

Leo cocked his head and narrow his eyes. "That doesn't sound like shredder-"

"Yeah it sounds like the Kraang."

"Well whatever, lets just move it before something bad happens to him." Leo ordered. They both started towards the direction of where their brother was being held.

"Tell me where your brothers and rat are and I may spear you." Shredder ordered. Raph growled as he glared up at the man that stood before him. If his hands weren't tied and he had his weapons this guy would of seen a foot to his face. Raph stayed silent. "I wont tell you crud!" He hissed. Shredder let out an anger cry before striking Raph's face with his blades. Blood slowly covered Raphael's face. A cut from his left eye all the way down to his jaw. Raph gleamed up at him and chuckled. "Do what you like Shredder but I will never tell you."

Shredder let out another cry and kicked Raph down onto his shell. He laid a foot on his plastron and added pressure, crushing Raph to where his breathing went shallow. Pain came over Raph. His body felt heavy, his lungs and heart felt paralyzed. Raph grunted and moaned in pain through his gritted teeth. "Tell me, or I'll crush you harder."

Raph let out a pain filled cry. His eyes gazed at the Shredder, determined. "Torture me, Play mind games with me, fuck with me, do as you please to me! But I will use every bit of strength, every bit of life in me to protect my family. So Shredder fuck you!" Raph screamed and gasped as more pressure set upon him.

"You turtle wasted your last chance." Shredder rose his blades and swung them down, heading right to Raph.

Raph closed his eyes preparing for his demise. A sound of the blades and another object approached which made Raph open his eyes. He widened them as he saw a katana above him. Looking over he saw his older brother hovering him. Pressure released Raph when Leo shoved off the Shredder. "Stay away from my little brother!" Leo shouted with such anger in his voice, Raph felt his arm being lifted up. He turned his head to see his little brother there. "Donnie?"

Donnie smiled. "Thank god we got here just in time." He helped Raph to his feet and widened his eyes. "Raph your face!"

Raph shook his head. "We got other things to worry about Donnie." He shoved Donnie behind him and glared at the shredder. Leo stood in front of his two younger brothers. "You two get out of here! Now!" He ordered.

Donnie was already racing up to the window. Raph stood there stunned. "But Leo…."

Leo gazed at Raph with those blue calm eyes, something was different in those eyes, Raph widened his eyes. Fear. Leo was scared. "Raph please….for once….just listen to me….I beg you."

Raph shook his head. "No! im not leaving you here!"

Donnie must of came back when he saw Raph wasn't following because a second later Raph's arm was being pulled.

"Ill follow you guys." Leo promised. "Now move!" He commanded, shoving Raph and Donnie aside, holding his blade up blocking Shredders attack.

"You turtles are not going anywhere!" Shredder hissed.

"You might wanna rethink that!" Leo said as he landed a kick onto Shredders stomach making the man stumble back a little. Leo took that chance to rush towards his brothers. He saw Raph now getting out. Leo jumbed up onto a pillar and reached out his hand. He felt like he was about to fall when Raph grabbed him just in time. Donnie and Raph both pulled up Leo. Leo collapsed once on the rooftop. All three turtles panted in exhaustion. "We need to move before he sends foot bots after us!" Donnie said. The three brothers got to their feet and raced to the nearest man hole. Donnie was the first, Raph was the seconded, and before Leo went in he scanned the streets and roof tops, making sure no one followed them. Once he saw they were in the clear he went down and covered the man hole.

The three brothers rushed home as fast as they could.


	6. Chapter 6: Memory Loss

Hi again guys!

I have so many ideas for this story! Im so excited x3 I hope you guys are enjoying it!

Alright enjoy!

Chapter 6: Memory Loss

Darkness surrounded the turtle as he laid silent. His mind was cut off from anything. The memories he once cherished seemed to vanish. He didn't know where he was or who he was. All he knew was he's been floating in this darkness for quite sometime. How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? The turtle just doesn't know.

"Mikey wake up!" A voice spoke. The turtle looked around the darkness, confused. Mikey? That name sounded oddly familiar. The voice though he didn't recognized. It sounded a bit high pitch.

"Come on buddy wake up!" Another voice took. This one sounded deeper, rougher and husky, the voice also sounded scared.

"Mikey, please wake up!" A third voice cried. The voice sounded sad as if the owner was about to break down. Who is this Mikey, the turtle asked himself. He gazed down at his big hands. How could he be a turtle? What on earth made him this way? Why wasn't he human if he could walk like one? Why doesn't he remember a thing?

"Michelangelo my son come back to us." A soothing voice approached. His voice was calming. The turtle felt something overcome him. A feeling that made him feel protected. The turtle suddenly saw a light through the darkness. The turtle cocked his head before slowly walking to it. Fear pinged him but the voice appeared again, making that fear vanish. "My son…."

Who was this Mikey guy? Or was he Michelangelo? The turtle had no clue, he just knew there was light in this dark abiss. As he got closer to the light he saw figures above him. His vision blurred a bit. Who were those figures?

Going closer and closer those figures began to get clearer. The turtle realized his eyes were opening to another world. This world was full of light and other people, well other turtles? And a rat? The turtle's body began to move as he sat up. He stared at the others. There was a rat standing behind the couch. A red masked turtle was standing next to the rat, leaning over the couch. His green eyes on the turtle. The turtle's eyes gazed over to the other two turtles. The purple masked turtle was sitting near the turtle's feet and the blue masked turtle was kneeling onto the floor looking up at the turtle. The turtle blinked a bit. Who were these people?

"Mikey your okay!" The red masked turtle hugged the turtle, fear came over the turtle and pushed off the red clad, and scooted away from them. The turtle shifted his gaze over all of them. The red masked turtle looked surprised and a bit hurt.

The purple masked turtle gazed in confusion. "Mikey?"

The blue masked turtle grabbed the turtle's hand, making the turtle scoot further away. Fear filled him. "Who are you…." The turtle finally found his voice. "Where am I?" He asked, in a scared voice.

The purple turtle widened his eyes. "Mikey don't you know us?"

"Who is Mikey?" The turtle asked.

The rat, and the three turtles looked at each other then at the turtle, fear and worry filled their eyes, along with something else, something that looked to be sadness. The purple turtle looked more guilty than sad, but the turtle doesn't know why. The turtle frowned. He got to his feet and looked around, it seemed like this was a house of some sort. The turtle turned to the turtles and rat. They looked like they were in mourning. But what for?

"Why are you all sad?" The turtle asked.

The blue masked turtle stood on his feet and looked at the turtle. His blue eyes has small unshed tears in them. He hugged the turtle, throwing him off balance for a moment. "Im so sorry Mikey….."

"Who is this Mikey?" The turtle asked but all he got was some soft sobs from the blue turtle who hugged him.

Why does this world give off such sadness? The turtle asked himself as he stood there letting the blue masked turtle cry.


	7. Chapter 7: Raphs Tears and Leos Hope

So how'd ya like that last chapter, didn't expect that now did ya? Actually you probably did lol.

But I think that went well. I really do hope you guys are enjoying this, if you wanna throw some ideas at me be my guest, id be happy to hear them! Alright to the story!

Enjoy my fellow friends!

Chapter 7: Raph's Tears and Leo's Hope

Leo held his baby brother as uncontrolled tears streamed down his cheeks. Why couldn't he do anything right? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he just ignore his hot headed brother and paid more attention to Mikey. "Im so sorry Mikey….."

"Who is this Mikey?" His younger brother asked. Leo held him tighter as pain in his chest swelled up. Donnie grasped the back of the couch tightly as he laid a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened with shock. Raph stood there stunned. Paralyzed by his bother's words. Master Splinter's ears fell as he heard his oldest cry. His heart broke in two as he saw his second youngest in despair. His second oldest said nothing, no tears were shed. He didn't stomp off in anger. He just stood there. Master Splinter laid a hand on Raphael's shoulder, making Raph move a bit, Raph's eyes glanced up at Splinter then were glued to the floor for a moment before he took off to his room.

Donnie flinched at the slam of the door. He shook his head. Its his fault. He should of known a defect was going to come about. He should of took caution. He should of tested it. Tears of anger escaped from Donnie's eyes. Pain showered his body. He held back his sobs as he stared at Leo who was holding onto their little brother. Determination shoved the angry feeling that Donnie had away. Donnie was going to cure his baby brother, no matter what it takes. He's going to find a way. Donnie got up and walked to his lab and closed the door, ready to work. Ready to get his baby brother back. Leo let go of Mikey and stared at his little brother. "Mikey you really cant remember?" Leo asked after getting control of his emotions again. Mikey shook his head. Leo turned his head so he wouldn't have to look into those innocent eyes. Leo turned to his father and saw Raph was gone. He must of left for his room. He saw Donnie gone as well. Knowing Donnie he would already be in his lab working on a cure for their dear baby brother.

"Mater Splinter may you watch Mikey? I need to speak to Raph."

Splinter nodded and made his way towards his youngest son and watched his oldest head to the bedroom. He looked down at his confused son and placed a hand on his head. Splinter then looked at the lab doors that were closed, he knew Donatello would come up with something for Michelangelo. Splinter just knew in his gut he would.

Leo stood at Raphs door, wondering what to say when he heard a sound of glass breaking. Leo opened the door and gasped to see Raph's hand was bleeding. His eyes shifted towards the broken mirror. Leo sighed. "Don't start Leo. Im not in the mood." Raph growled. Leo frowned and slowly made his way to his brother. He gently took Raph's arm and observed the bloody hand. Leo saw the sorrow in his brothers eyes. "Raph….."

"If I hadn't started an argument with you, none of this would of happened." Raph closed his eyes and tried to pry his arm free from Leo but Leo wasn't about to let Raph get away. He gripped his arm tighter.

"Don't Raph….let me help you. Please! I almost you once…..Don't let me loose you again…." Leo begged as he came closer to Raph. He wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, expecting to get pushed back or told off but when that didn't happen Leo hugged Raph closer. "Its not your fault." Leo whispered. "Don't hurt yourself Raph…..Its not what Mikey would want. We need to be strong….we havent lost our brother yet."

"But what if we do? What if we get attacked again? What if he never returns to us?" Raph let out a small cry that broke Leo's heart in two. He held his brother closer.

"He'll return Raph. Mikey's strong, stronger then any of us combined." Leo looked into Raph's eyes. "We wont let him go without a fight you hear me? Donnie will do the best he can to find away to get our baby brother back…."

Raph stared up at his big brother with tearful eyes and just in that moment the two weren't bickering, weren't at each other's throats, weren't trying to kill one another, it was a wonderful moment. Leo could finally enjoy that moment, even if only for a minute. Raph wiped his tears and pushed Leo back, Leo frowned knowing his brother would go back to being a tough guy sooner or later. "Here lets get your hand fixed." Leo suggested as he took Raph into the kitchen, there he got the aid kit and started wrapping up his brothers wounds. Leo glanced up at Raph before he was done and could of swore he saw Raph blushing a bit. Leo smiled a little. His brother would never say it, or admit anything to them, but Leo didn't need him to.

"I love you Raph." Leo said as he watched his brother walk to the kitchen doorway. To his surprise Raph turned and his face was a bit red.

"I love you to Leo." He said in a whisper, Raph then turned back and walked out. Leo smiled. Right at that moment, hope flooded through Leo. Leo knew Mikey would return to them sooner or later. Leo cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and then walked into the living room seeing Mikey sitting beside Raph, both of them smiling, just like old times. Leo sat beside Mikey and watched the TV. Space heros was on.

For the first time, things felt normal again. And Leo was finally at peace. Well for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Never Ending Pain

Hey again guys!

I apologize for using vulgar language in my story, I thought itd seem more intense but I guess I was wrong. In chapter 5 I had Raph say the F-word twice, but I got a review from a person who was not happy with it so I changed the words to "mess" and "screw" I hope that will put your mind at ease. Sorry again. Ill limit my bad words so others wont be upset. Please forgive my actions.

I hope you enjoy more!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Never Ending Pain

A scream throughout the lair awoken the three turtles and Rat. They all met up in the living room. Another scream came about. "Its Mikey!" Raph yelled and started towards Mikey's room. He opened the door to see Mikey tossing and turning, screaming. Raph widened his eyes. He never saw his brother in so much pain before. "What the shell is going on with him!?" He asked as he came to Mikey. Donnie closed in on Mikey and laid a hand on his head.

"He's shaking, burning, and sweating. He must be having a night terror."

"What is a night terror?" Leo asked.

"A night terror is similar to a nightmare but worse…..the symptoms he's having are the exact same to night terror." Donnie explained as he gripped his thrashing brother, Mikey started to breath heavy more and more. He was to the point of tears. Leo laid his hand on Mikey's head. "Mikey! Your okay!"

Donnie watched his brother with a frown. He pulled his brother in his arms and held Mikey, taking in all the violent thrashing, and hits. This went on for about ten minutes before Mikey's eyes opened wide, tears streamed his face and breaths were mixed up in sobs. Donnie rubbed his brothers back and whispered calming words to him. "Its okay. Your okay." Donnie whispered. Mikey's eyes slowly went back to being closed and about three am Mikey was asleep. Donnie laid his baby brother down and covered him with a blanket. "For a week now this has been happening." Leo sighed clearly frustrated. Raph collapsed on the couch.

"Night after night. Why cant he just sleep already."

Donnie looked at his older brothers. "His terrors could be due to the fact that he recently lost his memories, or doesn't know what or where the heck he is."

"Yes but he's been gaining some memories for the past week."

"And maybe those memories are the causes." Donnie said.

Leo and Raph gave Donnie confused looks. Donnie sighed. "Mikey could of regained a memory of a recent fight or a childhood fight that traumatized him. Heck he could of regained the memory of him being scared half to death of the dark. Even so, something is bugging him and he isn't telling."

"Whats up with that?" Raph growled. "He should be talking to us! We are brothers!"

"Raph he maybe our brother but that doesn't mean he feels the same."

"What do you mean Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

Donnie gazed at his father and brothers. "I mean Mikey doesn't know what to think of us. We could be enemies to him. Or strangers."

"How could that be? He knows us more than he did a week ago."

Donnie shook his head. "He doesn't remember us as his brothers. He just knows that we live together, we grew up together, and we just hang out together. That's it."

His family still looked confused. Donnie rolled his eyes and looked away. Frustrated he sighed. Before he could explain again he heard Mikey calling out for him. "Donnie!" His brother called.

"Ill be right back." Donnie said and made his way to Mikey. Leo and Raph looked at one another then at their sensei. The rat gave his two sons a look before following after Donnie. Leo and Raph followed.

Donnie sat on the edge of Mikey's bed. "Whats wrong Mikey?"

Mikey frowned. "Why cant I remember anything Donnie…..all I can piece together is you, Raph, Leo and Master splinter sitting at the kitchen table, talking. I guess I was there too….but that's it….why do I keep having such dreams about a scary guy who has pointy hands…..and robots…." Mikey gripped Donnie's arms. "Please help me Donnie….."

Donnie gazed down at his baby brothers pleading eyes, pain suddenly struck him, spreading all over his body. "Mikey…" He grabbed Mikey's arms and laid his forehead onto his brothers forehead. "I promise, I wont rest until you regain those memories, and begin to be that happy Mikey we love." Donnie looked at Mikey. "I swear Mikey. Just try to get some rest. And tomorrow we will continue your recovery okay?"

Mikey still felt uneasy so he clung to Donnie. "Can….I sleep with you, for tonight?"

Donnie laid his hand on his brothers head. Then stood him up onto his foot. "Of course." Donnie held Mikey's hand and walked out to find his brothers and sensei standing there. They looked worried. Donnie sucked in a breath. "Im going to let him sleep with me, maybe something to drink will calm him down." Donnie told his older brothers and father before taking Mikey to his bedroom. He got Mikey in the bed. Once he got him comfortable Donnie headed for the door but was stopped by a tug on the arm. He looked down to see Mikey looking up at him. "Don't leave me." He said.

Donnie sighed and took a seat beside him. "Donnie, tell me stories about what we were like before my accident happen…"

Donnie looked over at his brother. A smile curved upon his face as he remembered the times where Mikey was his fun loving self. Pain grew as he remembered. Donnie wished he could go back to that time, and save his brother from this kind of pain he's being put through. "Donnie why do you look sad?"

When Donnie didn't answer right away Mikey frowned. "Its because of me isn't it?"

Donnie widened his eyes at him. "What? How could you think that?"

"Well then why do you guys go sad every time I walk into a room. Or when I ask questions." Mikey sat up. "Im just….trying my best to get my memories back for you guys….." His voice was unsteady. Donnie gazed at him for a moment then got up and held back any urge to feel. If he started feeling emotions, he wouldn't be able to get control.

"I'll get you that drink. Just…stay here." Donnie spoke, concentrating on keeping his voice steady. He left before Mikey could let out a protest.

Donnie went into the bathroom and closed the door. He slid down against the door and hugged his legs. His head in his lap. There he released the pain he was holding. The guilt he was feeling. The tears finally escaped as his heart finally burst.

How could he of done this to his own brother? He was supposed to be the smart one. The one who could save his brothers, who could think of anything to help out, but now…..he was a failure, to his brothers, to splinter, and to himself, but most importantly….to his youngest brother.

"Mikey im so sorry…." Donnie cried.


	9. Chapter 9: Mikey's Memories

**Hi guys, Im back again, with a new chapter! Yay! And tomorrow is supposedly a snow day (even though I live in FL) Anyways I'll have much time to get this story up more and maybe even finish it!**

**Well Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Mikey's Memories

Mikey stood at the bathroom door listening to the sounds of Donnie's sobbing, He knew he should of never followed Donnie but something in him made him uneasy, made him get up and follow him. Mikey widened his eyes as he heard Donnie's broken voice croak just four words. "Im sorry Mikey…."

Mikey suddenly felt pain in his chest. He backed away from the door as if it was going to jump out and attack him. Mikey looked down at his feet. His hands balled up into fists. Mikey remembered Leo's sobs when Mikey woke up, he remembered Raph's angry outbursts that he threw out every now and then, and he recalled Donnie's breakdown that led to broken glass in that lab of his. He couldn't stand seeing this family in pain, all because of him, if only he could remember who he really was then maybe he could cheer them all up again. Mikey looked up at the door then started for the entrance of the lair. He walked out of the lair and walked down the sewer till he saw a way up. Up to the surface. Mikey scanned the man hole above him. Maybe he could go back to the accident, maybe he could fix this, so this family, so his family wouldn't have to suffer much longer. With that thought in mind Mikey climbed up to the surface and raced off to where it all began.

Donatello finally got to his feet after a few moments of letting out his tears, it may have been moments but to him it felt like hours. He sucked in a breath, grabbed a cup of water and headed off towards Mikey's room. He entered and looked around the room to see his baby brother gone. He sat down the water and turned towards the door to see if Mikey was behind him or in the hall way, but nope, Mikey wasn't there. Donnie walked off in the direction of the kitchen thinking that Mikey would be probably hungry, but no such luck. After checking the living room, dojo, his three brothers room and even the lair Donnie started to get worried. He plopped on the couch when Leo emerged from his bedroom. He yawned and stretched. "Its late. Why are you up?" He asked.

Donnie looked up at his big brother then down at the floor. In any other circumstances Donnie wouldn't be scared this much that his baby brother couldn't be found since Mikey would always hide from them just to be funny but now with Mikey's memory Donnie is terrified for his brother.

"Donnie?" Leo spoke up. Donnie looked up to see his brother standing in front of him. He noticed Raph had came out of his room.

"Whats with nerd boy here?" Raph asked after letting out a yawn.

Leo gave Raph a stern look before gazing back down at his brother. Donnie frown at his two brothers and stood up. "Mikey….He's gone."

"What?" Leo widened his eyes.

Raph sighed. "Not again." He grumbled. Donnie gave Raph a glare that clearly told him to 'Shut his trap' Raph didn't notice at all. "I thought you were watching him!"

"I was, but I had to go to the bathroom, I got him some water hoping it will ease his mind when I came to find him gone."

"Did you check all over the lair?"

"Yes. He's no where to be found."

"Where could he possibly go?" Raph asked. "I mean he lost all his memories."

Leo and Donnie stood in silence for a long moment before a thought struck Donnie. Fear covered his body. Donnie widened his eyes at Leo. "We did tell him about the accident….."

Leo stared at Donnie with confusion for a split second then got what Donnie was leading towards. "He knows where it happened to."

"You don't think…." Raph trailed off.

"I think he did…." Leo gulped.

"He couldn't of, could he?" Donnie asked.

"That idiot!" Raph growled. "Memories or no memories im going to kill him. He did."

Leo narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Guys….we got a turtle to save."

Mikey lifted up the panel of the skyline window and slipped in. Silently he made his way to a beam that spread across the large room, connecting to two poles that held the place up. Mikey held on tight as he inched himself across, staring at the pole and nothing else, recalling someone telling him to focus on the task at hand. Mikey couldn't recall who said that but he knew somehow that it was the right advise to take. A memory flooded back to his mind, he's done this before. He shimmied down the pole as carefully as he could, keeping the urge to scream from rising. He saw robots just standing there in front of a big metal machine. Mikey cocked his head. What was that? He wondered as he stayed close to the shadows. Something inside him told him that he had to destroy those bots. Another memory flooded into his mind where he was fighting these bots with weapons that were very odd looking. _nun chucks. _Mikey's brain processed and wondered where on earth did that come from. He shook his head and looked around for a weapon. He grabbed a near by chain and spun it around feeling a familiar wave that loomed over him. Mikey widened his eyes when his mind showed him a vision of himself holding his nun chuckes, swinging them around aiming for the bots, his tongue sticking out. Mikey blinked. Was that really him? Mikey shook his head and threw the chain towards a bot that was near him, he pulled the bot to him and grabbed a sharp knife that was at his reach, which really was a coincidence. Mikey stabbed the bot before throwing him down to the ground. He gazed at the pink brain thing inside the bots chest, when he shot out he fell back and yelped, making the other bots turns to him. _Well so much for stealth._ Mikey thought. He got to his feet and flipped, dodging the beams that were shooting for him. He side kicked a bot then stabbed another bot and threw the other bot with his chain far away from the machine. Mikey watched as the bot broke into pieces. He let out a breath and raced towards the machine. He scanned all the buttons on there and went for a red button when a vision appeared in his mind again. It was him. He was at this machine before. He pressed the blue button and remembered getting hit with the beam of some sort. The vision stopped, leaving Mikey breathless. _So the blue button. _

"Mikey wait!" A voice called out, it sounded like Donnie, Mikey looked over to see the trio running towards him.

But it was to late. Mikey already pressed the button, and the light zapped him, sending his body into jolts of electric shock. He wanted to scream badly but he just couldn't, he couldn't say or do a thing. He was paralyzed.

His mind ran wild with images, with clips of memories, memories that made him remember who he really was. He was the younger brother to Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, the youngest son to Hamato Yoshi. He spent most of his life learning ninjitsu, he was the prankster, the laid back guy, his immaturity was limited, he always got pounded like a punching back by his older brother for playing pranks on him or just annoying him, his other older brother taught him how to read, write, and how to count. His eldest brother and him bonded over super heroes. He was the one to always tease his eldest brother about his obsession with meditation and training. He loved pizza. He discovered pizza when his father let them out onto the surface for the first time. They discovered Kraang that same night. They battled Shredder many times, but were lucky to survive. He suffered bruises, scars, cuts, and even two broken legs at one point, his brothers were always teasing and making fun of him but were also always there to save his shell. His father cared for him when he got sick many times, when he had nightmares about monsters, when he just needed his dad there. He was the baby of his family, a childish mutant turtle. He is Hamato Michelangelo.

"Michaelangelo!" A voice called out. Mikey felt himself on the floor, the electric shocks left his body and the images, the clips and visions stopped. Before Mikey gave into the darkness he felt his eldest brother holding him, he looked up at the blue masked turtle and attempted a smile. "Leo." Mikey breathed.

"Mikey hold on!" Leo ordered. Mikey closed his eyes as he listened to his older brothers pleads.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome Home Michelangelo

**Hi guys!**

**This will be my last chapter for this story, but I will be doing another fan fic! So don't worry! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Welcome Home Michelangelo

Donnie patched up the last uncovered cut on his little brother. He sighed and gazed down at his unconscious brother, he was relieved to have his brother back in the lair safe, but was so mad at how careless the bone head could be. Oh Donnie will make sure to go big brother on his butt as soon as he wake up, for the meantime Donnie covered Mikey up and closed the door behind him. He joined his older brothers and his father in the kitchen. "How is he?" Leo asked.

"Better. His wounds will heal but im still not sure how that beam effected him."

"Well at least he didn't turn into an annoying eight year old this time." Raph said.

Donnie rolled his eyes at his brothers comment and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a box of pizza. He placed a few slices onto a paper plate then heated them up. "Knowing Mikey he'd be hungry when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Raph corrected.

Donnie glared at Raph. "Its when shell for brains, Mikey is still alive."

"But he also could fall into another coma Donnie." Leo pointed out. Donnie shook his head. "No. He cant. I wont let him."

His brothers and sensei gave him a concerning look but all Donnie did was turn his back to them, grabbed the pizza and walked off to Mikey's room. Donnie lost him more than enough times, this time he will do whatever it takes to keep him.

"_Mikey that's it!" six year old raph yelled. "You paint on my shell when im sleeping again and your dead!"_

_Mikey giggled at his big brother and ran off as Raph chased him._

"_Mikey you little-" twelve year old Raph growled._

"_Oh come on Raphie it was only two water balloons!" Mikey laughed as he ran for it._

"_Leo I had a nightmare….." Six year old Mikey sniffed._

_Leo looked at his younger brother and sighed, he scooted over and made room for his younger brother. His arms wrapped around the scared turtle. "Don't worry, your okay, I wont let anything happen to you."_

"_Come on Mikey Space Heros is on!" Leo chimed as he sat down in front of the TV. Twelve year old Mikey sat in his brothers lap. "What are you doing?"_

"_Sitting with my brother." Mikey smiled up at Leo and made himself comfy. Leo was hesitant at first but after looking into those big blue eyes he couldn't resist, he hugged his little brother as they both watched Space Heros._

"_Daddy!" Six year old Mikey cried to his daddy, he rushed to splinter and landed in his arms. "Raphie hit me!"_

_Splinter looked down at his youngest. "What did you do this time?"_

_Mikey frowned and looked down. "Only painted on his shell…."_

_Splinter rolled his eyes but smiled at his son. "Michelangelo, I suggest you go apologize to your brother."_

_Mikey looked up at his father and nodded as his lower lip stuck out, in a pout. Slinter chuckled after his son left the room._

"_Sensei! Sensei! Look what Donnie made me!" his twelve year old son rushed into the dojo, interrupting sensei's meditation, Splinter looked at Mikey who held up a skate bored that had small rockets attached to them. _

"_Look!" Mikey commanded as he hopped on the bored. Splinter flinched when his son was soon flung off and pushed to the ground. He sighed. "My son I suggest you practice before you let Donatello_

"_See this is how you spell your name!" a six year old Donnie told as he held up the piece of paper to his little brother._

_Mikey cocked his head. "That's your name Donnie."_

_Donnie rolled his eyes but joined in as his little brother giggled._

"_Donnie could you please build me a skate bored that goes fast!" Twelve year old Mikey asked._

_Donnie looked up at his pleading brother and sighed. "Mikey what happened to the last one I built you…?"_

"_Raph broke it." Mikey frowned._

_Donnie rolled his eyes but smiled. "Okay okay I will when I can." He laughed as he watched his dear brother jump up for glee._

Mikey finally felt at ease, for the first time in a long time, remembering those sweet memories, he couldn't believe that he forgot all about those times. His brothers smiles and laughter, his fathers hugs and warmth. He really wanted that now, to be in his fathers arms again, to see his brothers smiles, and to be the childish wild one he was before all this. He wanted to wake up, but something held him in this dark abyss, he wasn't sure what it was but Mikey knew it was something. But what? Was it fear? From the shredder? From the Kraang? From being away from his brothers for so long?

"Its yourself." A voice spoke from behind, Mikey turned to gasp. His eyes widened at the sight. In front of him stood a turtle, his height, his skin color, his round baby face and freckles, his orange mask, everything was similar.

"Who-Who are you."

"Who am I?" The turtle asked then he shrugged. "I am you, your inner self."

"My inner?"

The turtle nodded. "I am the one who holds your memories, your emotions, I am that little voice you always hear when you know your doing something wrong."

Mikey blinked. "That's not right…if you hold my memories, why did I get them back when you weren't even here?"

"I don't have to be here physically, but mentally."

Mikey frowned. "Why did you leave?"

"My emotions got the best of me, I was scared, so I hid."

"But why? I needed you, my family was put through hell cause of me-us-you."

"That light Donnie hit us with scared me so I coward away."

Mikey frowned. "So can you tell me why I cant leave?"

"Fear. Your scared that you might loose yourself again, go back to not remembering a thing." The turtle hugged Mikey's shoulder. "But you don't need to worry or be scared. Im not going anywhere."

Mikey looked at his other self. "Promise…."

The turtle smiled and held Mikey's hand. "Lets go back to our brothers…..its been a while since there was laughter and smiles seen there."

Mikey smiled big and squeezed his other selfs hand. They both closed their eyes. And A flash of light consumed them. Mikey's eyes shifted open, blurry figures loomed over him.

"He's waking up!" Leo's voiced.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried out.

"We got pizza." Raph held a piece of pizza in front of Mikey's face. Mikey's eyes opened wider and his vision cleared. He sat up. His brothers looked cautioned, as if they were ready for Mikey not to remember them again. Mikey smiled. He pulled Donnie into his arms and hugged him tight. "Donnie! Oh I missed you big time!" He let go and jumped over onto Raph making them both fall down. Mikey hugged his shocked brother tightly. "Raphie!" Mikey jumped up and hugged Leo's neck. "Leo!"

Leo held his little brother a bit taken aback by all of this but he was glad to have his brother back, Donnie smiled and joined in on the hug, Raph forgot his pride and anger and joined as well.

Master splinter entered the room. "Michelangelo your up." He spoke. Mikey flew past his brothers and leaped into his dads arms. "Dad!" He cried out. "I missed you so much!" He confessed and smiled as he felt his dads arms hugging him back.

"And as did I my son." Splinter smiled and gestured for his three sons to join in. They did so. "Welcome home Michelangelo…."


End file.
